


French Kisses

by InkNPixieDust



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alex is a sadist, Alex watches people die, Cunnilingus, Daniel adores Alex, F/M, How do I tag?, Office Sex, Worship, first time writing this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkNPixieDust/pseuds/InkNPixieDust
Summary: Daniel will serve Alex in any way he can.
Relationships: Daniel Fabron/Alex Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	French Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this pairing. Some of the people I RP with got me hooked on this pair and I was sad to see a lack of it. Did this mostly for MadBedlam on Twitter/deviantArt, who has some amazing artwork.

At first, when Daniel had been called into Alex's office, he'd been worried he had done something wrong. He had no idea what, as lately he had had 100% success rate for their project. But the fear was there as the Frenchman had entered the room with a curious expression.

Alex had looked up with a bored expression, light filtering through an open window to make her pale face and fair hair glow. Daniel was certain that the people of the past would have worshipped her as a goddess, built statues in honor of her beauty and intelligence. She was divine. 

And while he enjoyed that view, he enjoyed his current view even more. With a simple wave and a word, Alex had pushed her chair back to make room for him so he could slide under her desk. He noticed this time at least she had given him a dog bed so he was seated on the hard concrete. She was a generous goddess, always.

He crawled into his place under the desk, awaiting his queen. Alex lifted the skirt she had worn, letting the fabric bunch around her waist as she sat back down and slid in front of him. Nothing was said. By now, it didn't have to be. Daniel never protested. In fact, he was tickled to be the one chosen to please her in such a carnal way.

He looked up to admire her, apparently taking just a little too long. Alex's eyes didn't even move from the monitors, fingers tangling in his hair to yanking his head down to her pussy. It was barely covered by a pair of pink panties with black lace decorating the silk. Daniel grinned and tugged the fabric to the side, burying his face in her wetness like a man who had just found an oasis in the middle of the desert. Her skin had been meticulously waxed, smooth and soft to the touch.

Above him, Alex was watching the monitors still, occasionally hitting buttons with perfectly manicured nails to release a zombie here, set a licker loose there, set a trap for some extra giggles. If not for a buck of her hips, a soft sigh, a brush of her fingers through his hair as she pushed him down and barely let him breathe, one would never know he was down there. 

Daniel focused on his queen, sucking gently on her clit as two fingers pushed into her, stroking her inner walls and feeling them respond even when the women's expression didn't change. He started to pull away to breathe and give himself some space, but a long leg fell across his shoulder and kept him in place with barely any force. This offering, this surrender, was nothing but willing.

Daniel knew just where to touch, memorizing her body, every groove and every curve. He lapped at her, skilled tongue tracing her lips, teasing her clit. He sucked tenderly on the little nub, satisfied as he felt her body start to tense. Watched the way her back subtly arched. 

She let a pack of the dogs out, watching as they started circling the final survivor in their maze. The hounds brayed on the monitor, Alex's breathing barely changing. Her thighs tensed around Daniel and his fingers pushed into her quicker, harder as he drank up the juices that were soon spilled from her body as she watched the blood spill on the screen. The grasp in his hair tightened and he found himself unable to pull away, her juices splashing him a little as she exhaled a breathy sigh, shifting in her seat. 

He was hard, as he always was when their games finished. He never asked for more than this. Never pushed her. She slid back, letting him crawl out from under the desk. At least there was plenty of room under the thing. She dismissed him with a wave, returning her full attention to the monitors as she wrote the results of the experiment in that perfect handwriting. 

Daniel stepped into her bathroom to wash his face, grinning like an idiot as he returned to his own workspace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully someone enjoys this! I do take requests.


End file.
